The present invention relates to bicycle racks.
When a bicycle is parked and locked to a bicycle rack, it is important that the bicycle remain in an upright condition and correctly oriented with respect to the rack. If the bicycle becomes disturbed from the proper position, even though it may remain securely fastened to the rack, it may interfere with other bicycles on the rack, or may otherwise obstruct the path near the rack and be less than optimally stored while its user is away.
A common bicycle rack employs some type of upright post or member to which the bicycle is fastened, and a lower looped wheel stop which has parallel front and back members joined by a perpendicular side member. A wheel of the bicycle extends downwardly into the wheel stop to prevent forward and rearward displacement of the wheel. There is space for sideward movement of the wheel, to allow the bicycle to be leaned at an angle towards the upright member. However, this option for variation in placement of the wheel means that it is possible for the user to place the bicycle in a nearly vertical condition against the upright member, which can be unstable, resulting in the bicycle falling over.
What is needed is a bicycle rack which is conducive to secure upright storage.